


K.T.W.W.W

by aesmelt



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, He also has DID and Gary is one of his alters, Kissing, M/M, Mad Gear has ADHD cause i am projecting also, Mad Gear has no gender but uses he/they pronouns, Mad Gear is also a God of Chaos, Other, Platonic Kissing, idk how to tag things i havent done this in a while, nothing of substance just wanted to write them smooching tbh, oh and this is the au where Cherri is a god of life but doesnt know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesmelt/pseuds/aesmelt
Summary: Mad Gear is expecting to see an old friend after the show and ends up meeting a new one
Relationships: Gary Levko & Mad Gear
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is self indulgent and short I just wanted them to kiss ok

Mad Gear had quickly left the stage once his set was done, handing things off to people he couldn’t even remember the faces of. But it was all out of excitement. You see, it’d been a very long time since Agent Cherri Cola had made it to one of their shows (due to unfortunate circumstances). Now, ducked behind amps and hidden from the eyes of anyone but the person they wanted to be found by, he waited.

He was bouncing his leg unable to stop flapping his hands lightly at the thought of seeing his old friend again, it really had been quite a while! And he knew talking about why would kill the mood so his mind was already racing with other topics to chat his ear off about. It was taking longer than normal but he supposed he may have been too stressed from the show. Mads calmed down a bit, rubbing some makeup on the back of their hand and picking at a scab that was just starting to heal as they waited… and waited... And waited some more.

They rolled their eyes and looked through the stage hands and a fairly large crowd that was still gathered in the front, peeking through the dessert to find if Cola was still even worth waiting this long for. He found him with a hum of success, jumping over equipment and rushing over, still unseen to any one but his old friend.

“Cola! Dumb ass I told you to meet me by the amps, my sound knock the dust bunnies out of your brain or what?” They were probably louder than they needed to be as they hung off the others arm, pulling him back stage and out of sight with him. It was once they were alone Mads noticed something off about the other. He looked shocked and if anything terrified! Mads smile didn’t falter though as he leaned into the man.

“Oh! Sorry I don't think I’ve met you yet bun, you new around here?” He pulled away noticing the lingering touch seems to overwhelm the poor guy and flopped himself down on a crate.

“Umm…” He seemed totally out of his depth, unsure of how to act or what to say and Mad Gear takes pity on him. It’s no fun to play with someone who doesn't get the joke after all.

“It’s ok, I’ve known Cola since before all this. Anything he’s told you, or anything you know, I probably already do to.” He shrugged, picking at his nails casually as he waited for the new guy to calm down. Which, thank the witch, he did. He was starting to make Mads jumpy with how skittish he looked.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude, it's just… You kind of came out of nowhere and, uh, I don't know, whisked me away?” He sat down, finally, propped up on a case across for them. “I’m Gary, I’m sorry Cola’s gone… somewhere, I know he was excited to see you and catch up…”

Mads looked Gary up and down, a small smile spreading on his lips. This must have been who was trapped in the city. Even if he was a little too clinical he had a sense of humor, Gear could work with that.

“You don’t have to apologize for him or being out or anything of the like. And I’m sorry for sweeping you away like that. Should have known it wasn’t Agent C but at least I get to meet You.” They lean over to the other a bit more, fluttering their lashes at him as best they can. He looks away quickly and Mads can see him starting to blush a bit. What a cutie! “So, what’d you think of the show bun?”

Gary cleared his throat, sitting up even straighter than before and avoiding eye contact with Mad Gear as he spoke. “I only got to see the last song, but I did enjoy it. Even if it was a little more extreme than a lot of the music Ds showed me so far, I liked it. You’ve got a good stage present.”

“Do I now? Was that your first live show?” Gosh this dude was soo cute, Cola was fun and charming and always one to flirt back, but this guy… He got so flustered so fast it was almost more fun to push his buttons.

“Yes it was. Do you enjoy performing? If that’s something I can ask you.” He shifted, back to being unsure. Gear scooted closer, moving seats to flop down next to him and taking his hand. Hopefully that helped to fight his nerves off.

“You don’t gotta ask if you can say shit around me. I’ll answer anything you wanna know, hopefully you’ll do that same if you can.” Gary nodded as he looked at their intertwined hands, eyes wide and slightly unsure but clearly happy to have some kind of comfort. “I do like performing, but I like creating more I think. Making something out of the chaos and roaring into the voidless nights is always more fun than just acting up there for others, but putting on a show is pretty fucking shiny too, cant lie about that.”

After a beat of silence, Gary lets out a laugh. With his free hand he covered his mouth and squeezed the other still locked with Gears. It’s squeaky, like he doesn’t laugh much and it makes it hard for Mads to stop his own giggle’s from bursting through his throat.

“What’s so funny about that? Huh?” They ask, unable to stop a snort as they lean into the other man's shoulder softly.

“It’s not! It’s not funny, I just, I understand why Cola likes you so much a bit better, I think.” Oh. That was quite sweet actually. Gear can basically feel the stars in his eyes as he grins up at the other.

“Bun, if you keep talking like that I might just have to kiss ya.” It’s said as a half joke but the way the pink on Gary's cheeks deepens and spreads makes Mads raise a brow. “Would you like that?”

“W-well I mean, I don’t know. We’re not supposed to do that, right?”

“Maybe where you're from, but around here kissing ain't nothing. Between pals, gangs, anyone. It’s just another show of affection… But affection isn’t to common in the city is it?” Gary just shakes his head no, still red, Gear is sure, from head to toe.

They sit in silence for a bit, their hands are still locked and Gary is squeezing it almost painfully tight. He’s clearly lost in thought and Mad Gear thinks that may have overwhelmed him. That’s no good and absolutely not what he wanted. He was sure D and Pony must have kissed him by now, how could they not!

“Sorry, didn’t mean to rush you bun. It’s ok if you wanna-” He's cut off suddenly by a mouth crashing into his. It shocks them so much they don't react for a second, just blinking wide eyed into Gary’s screwed shut face as their teeth clink together.

But he’s quick to recover, letting his eyes slip closed as his free hand comes up to caress the tallers face. He only moves his lips once he feels the other push into him gently. They kiss for what must only be a few minutes, but it’s been a very long time since Mad Gear has kissed someone as sweetly and softly as this. He forgot how nice kissing can feel.

Gary pulls back sooner than later though, gasping as he does so and making Gear chuckle. He stands up quickly too, almost displacing Mads from his seat on the amp next to him.

“I should probably get going now, it was really nice to meet you Mad Gear!” And with that Gary scampers off back into a cooled down crowd. He gets lost quickly probably because he wants too and Mad’s sighs, letting his head rest on his hand that had just been locked with the businessman. A wistful smile pulling on his kiss flushed lips.

“Cola’s gonna kill me for that.” They say dreamily. “Well, if Pony Boy doesn’t end me first.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary feels bad for running away (and kissing) Mad Gear, so he deiced to go to the next show to make things right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame cola for encouraging me to write more of this,, they are simply gay and i love them

When Gary had made his way back to the shack Pony had been quick to ask about the show, to which Gary tensed at. When he explained he had kissed Mads, Pony had just laughed and comforted him softly seeing his distress at the situation till it became too much and he had hid away, needing space to cool off. 

God, why was the desert so weird? Everyone just acted like doing things was okay! When it was the farthest thing from it! After that he hadn’t come out again, choosing to hide in the inner world well Cherri dealt with whatever repercussions his actions had caused. Why had he thought kissing someone he’d just met (and was good friends with Cherri!) was a good idea? How had he let himself act on impulse like that? Maybe the ‘killjoys’ were really rubbing off on him…

‘And maybe that isn’t such a bad thing.’ He can hear Cherri shush him. Gary pouted none the less, flopping down on the sofa in the main room.

‘You know pony ain't mad at you, and neither am I, right? You know you didn’t do anything wrong?’ Gary throws an arm over his eyes, trying to block out the noise.

“Of course I did something wrong!” His distressed tone makes his voice seem smaller to himself. He’s the only one in the common space but it feels like he’s the only one in the world right now. “Mads will never want to talk to us again, I've ruined your relationship with him!”

Cola chuckles though Gary fails to find the humor in what he’s just said. ‘You didn’t ruin anything, if you think kissing is all it takes to wreck a home you got another thing coming around here. Both myself and Pony have kissed Madz at least a dozen times, he’s kind of a handful.’

“...Really?” Gary can feel themself pulling forward, they really need to talk to Show Pony if any of that’s even true. He knows Cola has no reason to lie to him, but it’s best to check… He supposes.

‘Uh huh, if you need to confirm it with them, be my guest.’ When he’s out, and once he’s more situated with his surroundings, he rushes to find Pony.

“Hon, yes. I’m sure everybody this side of Bat who’s worth a lick of juice has been kissed by Madz, they get around. I think you got yourself in cruise control over this when it’s not that big a deal.” Pony runs a hand through Gray's hair, occasionally scratching at his scalp softly with their blunt nails as he lays in their lap. “If you really feel that bad about it, he’s playing another show in a few days down by the old water mill. I’m sure he’ll take your apologies there.”

So that’s how Gary found himself, on the edge of what looked like a crowd commuting to work. Only, all of them were thrashing and throwing themself at each other like it was some bar fight at the end of the world and no ones getting anything productive done. Gary kept his distance, hanging back with the chiller of the Killjoy’s around him, trying not to give away that he’s enjoying himself too much.

Mad Gear, though harder to see from back here, was just as riveting to watch on stage as he had been a few weeks back. It’s energy is infectious as much as Gary hates to admit it and his songs are loud. It feels like They’re gonna shake the ground if they aren’t careful. And Gary, though he knows it’s impossible since there should be no way he can see him from where he stands, swears Gear has winked at him at least 3 times now.

When the last note is sung and the music fades Gary find’s the ground hasn’t swallowed him whole with sound, he figures it’s probably now or never to officially apologize to Mads. It takes him longer than he’d like but he pushes through the crowd (with many unheard “excuse me” and "pardon me”’s). 

Once he makes it out the other side he finds his way backstage without a problem. Shouldn’t someone at least try to stop him? He’s sure Gear isn’t expecting him especially with how he left things… It takes a bit of looking but he eventually bumps into Mads near a makeshift green room.

“Mad Gear! Sorry to barge into you like this but do you have a moment? I’d like to talk to you, um, privately if that's alright?” He’s unsure how else to approach a subject like this but they don’t seem nearly as worried about it as Gary does.

“Sure bun, come on.” They take him by the arm, tugging him into the green room. Luckily no one's in there and Mads shuts the door before leaning on it, smirking up at Gary. “So, whats up.”

Gary sighs deeply, fiddling his hand on the edge of his suit jacket. He’s really unsure why Mads is acting so casual… He’s starting to regret coming because he prepared for the worst and isn’t really sure how to take the best case scenario.

“Well you see Mads, I… I came to apologize. What I did when we first met, kissing you, was out of line and I just hope this doesn’t poorly affect anything withstanding between you and Cola. And I hope you and I can also work past this. If you’d like to, that is.” He’s silent for a long time, so long it’s starting to make Gary extremely nervous, almost unable to look at the person before him. He knew he would get rejected, why did Cherri and Pony have to be so optimistic about everything? He shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up, he shouldn’t have-

A hand is on his cheek forcing him to look down at where Gear has a phony stern expression pulling at his lips. “Gary, the only thing you should be apologizing for right now is not kissing me already.”

“But- What? I.. I don’t understand?” They laugh, already pulling him down.

“I said, if you’re really sorry, shut up and kiss me already dust bunny.” It’s just a whisper on his lips and then they’re kissing again.

It’s not as gentle as before, Mads is very pushy and quick to kiss back this time. Even if Gary can still feel him holding back it makes him stumble, he has to drape his arm around the others back to catch and ground himself. He’s not really sure what to do but he tries to kiss back with the same energy they give to him.

It’s hard, and it takes almost all the breath out of his lungs a lot faster than the slow soft kiss they shared last time. Before he knows it he is pulling back, gasping for breath as Gear snickers in his arms. He wraps himself up in Gary, which is actually kind of gross since he’s sweating from performing but he’ll let it slide... This time. 

Wow that feels weird to think about. That he’ll be able to kiss Mads again. But back in the moment they have their head tucked into his neck, letting themself sigh and hold him close for a little bit before speaking.

“Don’t feel the need to apologize for anything like that, Gary. I already told you smooching was nothing and me and Cherri go way back. I appreciate you caring so much about our comfort though, who I’m more concerned about it you.” They pull back, looking up at him. His face is soft, almost uncharacteristically in the short time he’s known them unguarded. “Kissing you, or bring up kissing you, I didn’t overstep did I? The last thing I’d want is to make you feel like you aren’t safe with me, like you can’t tell me stuff. If you’d rather not have me flirt or show affection like this I’d understand, bun.”

Gary can feel his face heat up under the thumb rubbing comfortingly against his cheek. He leans into the feeling and closes his eyes, sighing out any anxiety he has left about being like this with Mads. He trusts Pony and Cherri, but most of all he trusts Mads.

“Thank you, I… I think I just need to get my bearings a bit. It’s still all new to me what’s ok and what’s not but this… I like this. With you.” Gears grin lights up the whole room and they’re quick to hide it into Garys neck. They can’t stop giggling and it tickles his skin but he’s strangely okay with it.

He’s ok with holding Mad Gear, kissing him a few more times as well. They talk and talk and talk till Gear’s too tired to get up and Gary has to get back to the Shack. They kiss one last time good night. Gary doesn’t run away this time. Gray just goes home.


End file.
